because of you
by magnum55
Summary: just read the story to see what its about lol,so yeah


hi,guys i know i should be updating my other cargan story but i have so many one shot ideas in my head so here you go please read and review,oh and tell me what you think about the idea of a song fic with jagen in the begging but cargan at the end the song with be already gone by Kelly Clarkson also so tell me what you think of that idea!

oh and by the way the song lyrics belong to Kelly Clarkson and all those people with i do NOT own big time rush,i do not make any profit or gain or get anything for this this is just for pure fun

~magnum

I will not make The same mistakes that you did I will not let myself 'Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break The way you did, you fell so hard I've learned the hard way To never let it get that far

Logan sat there crying on the park bench in the freezing rain; he thought back to the days when he still lived with his parents, his parents were constantly fighting, since he could remember his parents never stopped, he always felt so bad like it was his fault, he knew now it wasn't but back then he thought it was, his dad was always wrapped up in work he never had time for Logan or his mother, Logan remembers all those time he had made his dad something in school and he couldn't wait until he would get home to give it to his dad, he always thought this time will be different dad will actually look at it this time. But once he got home it was always the same he would hand it to his dad his dad would set it on the counter and he would go back to his phone call, his dad did love Logan but he loved work more, Logan would look at his dad and go upstairs and cry his heart out thinking his dad didn't care, his mother was also so hurt by this too, she would always sit at the table, waiting for him to come home and have a plate ready just for him, but he never showed up till much later to the point where she just throw the food away,yes,Logan had a nice house a nice bed a TV and gaming systems in his room you would think he didn't care about his dad not caring but he did and it fucked him up inside, and his mom mad his so sad sometimes she would sit there and cry and cry and she was always so mean to Logan, an now he realized that it was because he reminder her so much of his dad, how he did he had no idea. Eventually his parents split up and it killed him inside and he deiced from that point on that he would just put up walls and hide his feelings from the world to stop him from getting hurt.

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk Because of you I learned to play on the safe side So I don't get hurt  
Because of you I find it hard to trust Not only me, but everyone around me Because of you, I am afraid

Logan looked up when he felt something hit his head, it was starting to hail along with thunder and lightning, he ran as quick as he could so get under something that would stop the hail from hitting him, he felt so bad, Carlos was nothing but good to him in every way he was always so sweet and caring and Logan is trying his damn hardest to let the boy in and open up to him but it was hard and that what the two were arguing about, Carlos had finally gotten tired of logans shit and asked him what was up, Logan had not told Carlos about his parents because he felt talking about wouldn't change the way he felt how, very wrong was he.

He went through middle school and high school seen as the emotionless dick, because whenever he made friends he tried to trust them but always ended up pushing them away he felt like he couldn't trust anyone because that's how his parents made it seem, he never did anything out rageous or took risks he played on the safe side, because of his parents he was so afraid to let people in he was afraid they would hurt him, he was so angry at his parents it was there fault he didn't feel safe and secure.

I lose my way And it's not too long before you point it out I cannot cry Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake A smile, a laugh, every day of my life My heart can't possibly break When it wasn't even whole to start with

Logan sat there thinking about the way Carlos was crying when he left their apartment, he thought about all those times he was at home and was always forced to seem happy, he never cried because his mom would call him a pussy and tell him to suck it up, and everyday his heart broke more and more until he met Carlos, he felt he was finally ready to start healing and now this his heart can't possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with, he knew it was his fault, he was about to go home and talk to Carlos when Carlos appeared in front of him "what the hell is up with you lately?!"The short Latino yelled. Logan stood up and hugged the Latino as hard as he could and said"im sorry I'm so sorry I'm ready to tell you everything the reason im so scared to be in a relationship" "then go ahead" the Latino said. "Not here please, at the apartment?" Logan questioned. "okay, logie let's get out of the cold"

You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain

once they got back to the apartment, he and Carlos sat down at the table on opposite sides and Logan began to speak"im so afraid that if I get committed in this relationship it won't work and I'm so sorry, but when I was little I was so afraid that my dad didn't care about me and that he was always so busy and my mom was such a bitch to me and I hated it I pushed down all my feelings and emotions, and I never wanted them to come back up, I never wanted my children to go through what I went through, but now I'm ready to bring them up for you because I love you and I feel horrible for making you feel like this Carlos "he said. Carlos looked up at him and pulled him into a crushing kiss and Carlos picked him up and brought him into their room, after some intense love making, Carlos got up and smiled and said "come downstairs with me real quick", Logan looked up and laughed and said "I can't walk". "Then ill carry you "he said with a smirk on his face.

Because of you I tried my hardest just to forget everything Because of you I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty Because of you, I am afraid

Logan thought about how afraid he was because of his parents because of the hell they put him through, he thought about everything his life was pretty much empty before he met Carlos and he was ashamed of that, but things were going to change I'm going to break the hold they have over me and I'm going to prove to Carlos and the world that I'm going be someone and he thought about ,he thought he'd like to be a doctor and he certainly had the smarts for it, he was then interrupted from his thoughts when Carlos set him down on the chair, he went back upstairs to grab something, he came back down smiled at Logan and got down on one knee. "What is he doing? "Logan though

"Logan hortense Mitchell, will you marry me? "Carlos said nervously.

Logan got up and jumped in the air smiling and yelling yes! It hurt when he got up put he didn't care, "oh my god yes Carlos! "He yelled happily

"And so our story begins "Logan thought"im not afraid anymore, with Carlos by my side nothing can hurt me "Logan though

The end.


End file.
